


Spade Cinderella

by ginnekomiko



Series: Patchwork [3]
Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Bullying, Creative License, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnekomiko/pseuds/ginnekomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spade world. This Hina isn't falling for the dashing boy so easily. Part of Patchwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_She was running down a long hallway; the evening gown she was wearing trailed behind her in a flurry of fabric. She heard her heels clicked quickly against the floor._

_"Who do you even think you are, Hina?" a voice snapped at her._

When she opened her eyes, her head hurt. She tried to block the light with her hands. Huh? Why was only one of her eyes functioning properly? When she reached for a mirror, panic overflowed and she stumbled out of bed. She was completely missing her right eye.

_Oh! Hina! Are you okay?_ Orion said.

Well, the fairy was still with her, so that story hadn't been a lie.

"Um, yeah, I guess, I forgot about my eye and my depth perception went wonky."

Orion flew closer to her and inspected her face. _Wow, that looks pretty nasty. I wonder how that happened?_

Instinctively she covered it with her hand.

_Ack! Sorry! It might be sensitive subject._ Orion kicked the air with his feet before flying off again. He returned awhile later with a triumphant look on his face. _Ah!_ _Look! I found an eye patch!_

She did feel more at ease when she put it on. "Thank you, Orion."

_You bet! Let me know if you need anything! I'm glad to help!_

Her phone rang. Without thinking, she picked it up.

"Uu. Ikki?" she murmured.

"Hey, did I wake you? Sorry, princess. I'm free today, want to do something?"

"Ah, I want... to see a movie with you." The words just fell out of her mouth.

She heard him laugh."Look at you! You actually told me what you wanted for once instead of leaving everything to me! That sounds perfect! I can see if that one you talked about the other day still has tickets available. I'll be by your place in a bit." With that, he hung up.

Well, she knew his name, and when she thought about him she felt...longing? Yes, like there was an unseen distance between them. Was it because of him, or had she caused it? Yet, he seemed happy when she spoke up about what she wanted. She put her hand over her eye patch. Someone like her... actually had a boyfriend?

She took her time getting ready. It seemed like the most natural thing to do.

_Gosh, he sure is late._ Orion said as he glanced at the clock on the wall.

This... was not unusual.

_Wait, what's all that racket outside?_ Orion fluttered to the window of the apartment. _It looks like a mob of girls has descended upon some guy. That can't be Ikki, can it?_

"That's totally him," she said.

_Ehhh? How do you know?_

"I don't know, I just _know_. I think I've been through this before. Normally, it wouldn't take me so long to get ready; I guess he's been late a lot and I just adapted to it." She grabbed her purse. "Screw this, he'll never make it to the door on his own."

_Ack! Where are you going, Hina?_

"I'm going to part the sea of girls, obviously."

_Wait for me!_ Orion said as he dashed behind her.

She sensed all the girls stare at her as she walked past them. When he saw her, Ikki smiled and began to push his way past the swarm.

"Hey, Hina. Sorry I'm so late. I got swamped on the way over. That's what I get for assuming I didn't need the sunglasses today. Oh here, let me carry your bag. Do you want to take my arm? The crowd is a bit...."

Clingy. One girl refused to let go of his leg.

Hina grabbed his arm. It felt natural enough. Ikki smiled at her. "Going with the pirate look today, huh?"

"Should I have worn my glass...?"

He gently patted her head. "I told you before, it's fine. Let me guess, you were in a rush because you overslept, and putting the glass one in was taking too long."

She blushed and nodded gently."Uh-huh."

"I don't care either way, as long as you're comfortable. Oh, guess who managed to get some movie tickets?"

"Is his name Ikki?" she asked slyly.

"Bingo!"

The walk to the movie theater was surprisingly calm. Hina did sense she was being watched the whole time, though.

"Thanks for always doing stuff like this on our dates," Ikki whispered once they sat in the theater. Hina had to admit, that smile was pretty damn charming. He eyed her playfully. "Since it's so dark, I don't have people looking at me all the time. It's nice to just focus on _you_."

Well, it was nice to have people not stare at her. He was right about that much. Though, if he kept that level of sap up, she was going to barf.

"How much you want to bet she gets caught by the killer in the next scene?" Hina whispered back.

Ikki let out an uncharming, snorty laugh. When he caught himself, he flushed. Hina grinned to herself. Much better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date is over and Hina is not pleased.

By the time they got out of the movie theater the sun was already starting to set.

“That is so not fair,” she muttered.

“Aw, are you still mad about me being so late? I really am sorry.” He put his face very close to hers and looked her right in the eye. “Want to make a command, princess? I’ll do whatever you want me to. For you, I’d even do the sexy stuff.”

Hina made the mistake of taking a sip of her drink while he was talking. She was so startled by the last bit that almost shot soda out of her nose. Ikki backed away quickly and laughed. “Poor thing! I turned you as red as a beet! I’m sorry! I honestly forgot that you’re not into that kind of talk.”

“Don’t just go saying that kind of stuff! Creepers could use that against you and take advantage of you!”

“Are you concerned about my safety? You’re such a sweetie!” He pulled her into a hug. “Don’t you worry, Hina! I can handle myself, I promise.”

“Besides, it’s not like you’d actually want to do anything like that with me, right? I mean, I’m ugly and a Cyclopes…” she murmured.

Ikki’s tone suddenly darkened. “Who called you that? Was it someone at work?”

Hina sighed. “Maybe. Actually, for that favor, can you walk with me to work tomorrow morning? That movie wasn’t nearly enough time, you know, and …I just feel safer when I’m with you.”

“You do? Okay. Yeah. That sounds nice.” He leaned down and whispered in her ear. “And I totally would do whatever naughty things you wanted me to. You just have to tell me when you’re ready.”

“You’re lying!”

“I’m not lying. I like you, Hina, haven’t I made that clear enough?”

“Well, yes you have, b-but it’s still hard for me to believe it!”

“You are such a precious little muse.”

 _Muse?_ Orion asked in her head. _What does that mean?_

 _Beats me._ Hina thought back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hina tries regain her normal routine (by having all sorts of odd things happen.)

While she was getting used to the care and cleaning of her artificial eye, some days it was more of a hassle than others. Wearing it to work had always been comfortable time to wear it long term. She fiddled around with her face until her glass green eye fit properly in the empty socket. She put in some eye drops and blinked a few times, just to be sure.

Ikki was outside waiting for her.

“Is this too early for you?” he asked.

“Not really. I had a little trouble getting ready, sorry if you waited long.”

“Do you usually eat in the morning? I bought you something quick, just in case.”

“Thanks. You didn’t have to. Oh! Steamed buns! Did you get this from the little store around the corner?”

“Ahaha, you caught me. I’ve seen you go in there sometime and you always come out with an armful of these.”

“Do you want one? I see you did the deal they have on multiples.”

“Ah, I’m not really a breakfast person, but since you offered.” He took a bite “Oh wow, these are good.”

“See why they’re my favorite treat?”

 Ikki paused and made a quick grab for her free arm. “Oh, watch your step!”

Hina glanced down. That curb was steeper than she remembered. “Phew! Thanks! Um, does my face look okay? I’m always worried suddenly being  jostled around will mess with the placement.”

“Your face? Oh, yeah, no wandering eyes or anything like that.”

Hina laughed softly. “Can you imagine if it got stuck on a weird look and I didn’t notice? Oh man, the customers I’d scare away! Waka would be so mad.”

“Technology is really amazing. If I didn’t know better, I wouldn’t be able to tell which one is the glass one.”

“Really? It’s nice to hear you say that. I only recently started to wear it, so I’m still a little unsure about the whole thing.”

“Eye patches are more comfortable for you?”

“Usually, yes, but the job calls for interacting with the public, so I’m trying this instead to see if I like it better.”

“Ah, any particular reason for the change?”

 “Well, I don’t want to always be seen as a niche girl. I mean sure, the eye patch look draws a certain pretty consistent crowd, but it’s not an act, you know?” She paused. “What? I can feel your eyes on me.”

“I was just admiring you, that’s all,” he said with a smile.

She was relieved to find that she remembered her route to work on her own. Still, it was nice for the company.

“Oh? The happy couple walked here together? I’m jealous,” said a coworker.

“She wanted me to escort her today, isn’t that the cutest?” Ikki said with a grin.

“Good morning, Shin,” Hina said as she put her things down.

“Good morning, Hina. Hurry up and change before the manager starts his drills.”

“Ack! Right! Oh, have a steamed bun!”

 Shin grinned. “Thanks.”

Orion whimpered in her head as she stood through the morning drills. _Why is this man screaming about battlefields? Isn’t this a maid café? What kind of atmosphere is this? How did he make in the public service?_

 _That’s just Waka’s way_. She answered

That's right, "tough," "independent." These words were not unfamiliar to her. It had been this way for years now. Ever since...

_You mean you... you've had to rely mostly on yourself?_

It would seem so. It wasn't like her parents were around. She did have family photo in her apartment, but that looked a bit dated. The her in the photo was a much younger girl of maybe twelve or thirteen.

“Hina, are you, okay?” Shin asked. “You’re spacing out on making the parfaits.”

“Oh, um, my head is a little…” she murmured. “I don’t want to drop anything.”

“Here, let me help you then,” Ikki said. “Poor thing, you’re all shaky.”

“You okay?” Shin asked.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Slight headache.”

“If it bothers you too much. Go home,” Shin said.

_He’s kind of rude, isn’t he?_

_It’s alright, that’s how he is. He has a point._

When she got off her shift, Ikki was surrounded by girls again. There was no way she could push her way through to get to him. Her hand moved to cover her glass eye. When she caught his glance, she waved at him before walking away. “I’ll see you tomorrow!”

_Hina, are you really just going to let him ignore you?_

Her phone rang shortly after. Ikki’s voice filled her ear.

“Sorry about that. Where are you? I’m at the usual place now.”

Usual place?

Hina glanced around quickly. “Ack! I spaced out and walked too far!”

“Was your head bothering you again?”

“A little bit.”

“Stay where you are and don’t hang up! I’ll find you!”

_Wow, he actually sounds scared, doesn’t he?_

“I’m going to sit on a bench that’s near… I think it’s a convenience store?” she said.

“Okay, I think I know how you got mixed up. I’ll be right there!”

_Hina, there he is!_

When she waved at him again, Ikki laughed, despite panting rather heavily. “I found you! Thank goodness!”

“You ran?”

“Of course I ran! You were lost and I was worried!” he ended the call between them.

“Sorry.”

“Here, give me your arm. I’m walking you home.”

_Heheh, so in the end, you do walk home with him like a couple! Yay!_

Try as she might to deny it, it did make her happy to be with him like this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Signals get crossed.

It was interesting to navigate her way to work on her own. Crossing the railroad was particularly challenging due to a sudden dizzy spell.

“Are you doing okay, General Hina?” Waka asked. Hina was leaning against the wall of the café, trying to regain herself after she stumbled through the door.

“Sir, yes sir!” Hina responded. “I will get changed and line up promptly, sir!”

 “If not, TAKE A REST AT ONCE, UNDERSTOOD? I will _not_ have any weak links in my chains today!”

“Right!”

“I don’t envy you,” Shin said with a grin as Hina rushed into the kitchen. “Who knew he could be such a papa wolf?”

“WHAT WAS THAT, SHIN?” Waka’s voice asked from the hallway.

“I said we’re out of soap!” Shin called back. Hina held in her laughter.

“THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME BEFORE WE OPEN!”

“You _ass_ ,” Hina said softly through fits of giggles.

Shin sighed. “Well, dodged _that_ bullet. Hey, if you need any pointers, signal me. Boss will get mad if you were as sloppy as you were yesterday, headaches or no.”

“Right, right, hand signals?”

“Good idea. I’ll keep my eye on you.”

“Same.”

As she was working, Hina noticed that Ikki didn’t come in at all. It must have been his day off. The girls were complaining about his absence all day.

Once her shift was done, she gathered her things and exited using the back door.

“Hello, princess.”

“Oh Ikki, there you are! I thought it was your day off?”

 Ikki smiled. “It was, but I still wanted to see you.”

“Really?”

“Of course. Here, do you want to take my arm?”

This was nice, just her and him, and the setting sun.

“The sunset sure is pretty tonight, huh?” she remarked. She leaned into his arm slightly.

“Not nearly as pretty as you are, princess,” he said. It was then that he pushed her up against the nearby wall and kissed her.

WHAT. THE. _HELL_?

Ikki looked confused. “Why don’t you close your eyes? It’s awkward when you keep them open like that.”

 When he moved in to kiss her again, she bit his lip.

He drew back. “Ow!”

Enemy. That boy was quickly becoming the enemy.

_BACK OFF! Orion’s voice snapped in her head._

Ikki laughed at the sudden breeze that seemed to be separating them. “You really are a challenging girl, Hina.”

Oh, she’d show him a challenge alright!

 _Are you okay?_ Orion asked. He fluttered around her worriedly.

_No. I’m not. Thank you for helping me._

_You’re welcome. Want me to curse him, too?_ Orion asked.

Keep walking. She had to keep walking. Up the stairs and to the door. Ikki only noticed what she was doing after she had turned the key. She slammed the door right in his face.

"Hina, Hina! Oh, please don’t be mad! We only have a month left," Ikki’s voice said through her door. “I’m determined to make you fall for me before the time ends! I’m sorry I got conceited, but you’ve been giving me weird signals this whole time. I thought you _wanted_ me to kiss you!”

“I did, but… you didn’t have to corner me like a creeper! You could have asked me first!”

She heard Ikki slide against her door. “Damn it, looks like I’m back to square one.”

“Just go away!” she snapped.

“As you wish,” was all he said.

She heard him walk down the stairs. She stayed against the door and cried.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shin saw the whole thing.

When Hina saw Ikki the next morning, she couldn’t even speak to him.

 Waka cleared his throat. "Ahem, it has been brought to my attention that a certain someone and a certain someone _else_ were caught k-i-s-s-i-n-g-ing the other night.” He glared at her. "This is a reminder to all employees to keep it rated zero."

 The manager turned his glare on Ikki. "And you, consent is a thing."

That was apparently it for morning announcements.

" _Shin_." Ikki said through gritted teeth after the manager left.

Shin blinked. "What? You nearly made out with my neighbor. I saw everything, you know. It was so shocking I _had_ to tell Waka about it, and from the looks of it, unlike the others, she wasn't exactly into it."

That was an understatement.

That seemed to surprise Ikki the most.

 _Hina, aren't you going to say something?_  Orion began.

She said nothing. She simply began to work. Let the charmer stew in it. She high-fived Shin when they passed each other in the kitchen. "Thanks for having my back. I’m sorry if I imposed on you by coming over to cry last night."

"I was going to check on you after I saw that; you just happened to call me first, that’s all,” Shin said.

Suddenly, the café was filled with the sound of screeching girls.

“Oh boy. Looks like Ikki’s got another group,” Shin remarked.

“Gah!” Hina moaned. “Not again! How many are asking for his number this time?”

Shin looked out from the kitchen. “At least three. You know, if stuff like that bugs you, you can tell him, right? Or maybe you like this weird relationship you have with him?"

Hina paused. “I… don’t actually know. My mind is going so many different directions.”

“Headache?” Shin asked, slightly concerned.

“Yeah.”

“If you don’t look out for yourself, I’m going to tell Waka.”

“Please don’t tell Pa…” Hina stopped herself, but not before Shin cracked up.

 Hina scrunched her face. Why on earth had she wanted to call Waka “Papa?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss and make up.

Both of them were called into the manager’s office. Hina wasn’t nervous, but Ikki, surprisingly, was.

“You both know why you’re here, correct?” Waka said. His posture was very reminiscent of a crime boss.

“What did Shin tell you, anyway?” Ikki asked Waka.

“That you forced a kiss on her, she slapped you in retaliation, and then ran away crying into his arms,” Waka said, his smile was calm, but his voice was deadly.

“Ugggggggh,” Ikki said. “Manager you don’t think that I really…”

“I’m not believing a thing you say until I hear Hina’s side of the story,” Waka snapped. The manager nodded to her. “Go ahead, Hina,” he said sweetly.

“I bite his lip, stomped off, then went over to Shin’s to vent. The forceful kiss was on the mark though,” Hina said, glaring at Ikki.

“I see,” Waka said as he glared at Ikki, too. “You’re both dismissed.”

Hina glanced back at Waka. There was a connection between the two of them, she was sure of it.

“Are you still mad or?” Ikki began as soon as she stepped out.

“What do you think?” Hina said, trying to keep her voice calm. She was walking faster than she normally would.

“Will you tell me what’s been up with you yet?” Ikki asked.

“It’s still a secret!” Hina snapped softly. “At this rate, you may never know!”

Ikki sighed. "Fine. Meet me at the usual place, please? I want to talk this out with you."

 _Uh-oh! We still don't know where that is. Let's follow him!_ Orion said.

"I am not Solid Snake!" Hina exclaimed.

"What was that Hina?" Ikki asked, looking back at her.

"Nothing! I was just uh thinking of a game I'm playing."

“Ah, how fun! See you in a bit, okay?”

Somehow, she managed to tail him without getting caught.

Wait, she had been here before. She passed it on the way to work this morning! Their usual meeting place was _here_?

She stopped by a nearby vending machine.

“Where were you? I was getting worried,” Ikki asked. He was sitting on a bench.

"I was getting juice,” Hina lied as she tossed him a can. “Here"

“Thanks.” He opened the can. “Listen, I’m sorry… about kissing you like that.”

Hina eyed him. “Are you, really?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll forgive you, but just once! If you’re confused about my signals, or whatever, _ask_ me next time before you do anything!”

Ikki laughed. “Tell me, princess, I am supposed to ask you every time I want to kiss you?”

“For now, yes! Maybe someday you won’t need to tell me when you’re going to kiss me, but if that’s going to happen I need the warning. If I’m not prepared, I might punch you!”

Ikki paused. He actually looked a little somber. “I see. May I try again now?”

Hina paused. “Y-you may.”

He came up to her and kissed her very gently on the mouth.

“There.”

“See? Much less traumatizing for me. That actually felt really nice!”

Ikki smiled. “I’m glad. So, are we okay now?”

Hina smiled back. “Yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my world, Ikki gets called out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sawa comes to visit. Ikki's "condition" is revealed, as is his reputation.

The next day, work went much smoother. Hina was much less distracted after talking things out with Ikki.

“Excuse me! Miss Adorable Maid!” said a female customer as they waved furiously.

Hina waved back shyly. She normally wasn’t popular with other girls. This was new.

“Gah! You are so _cute_ in that! You should totally wear that at the next cultural festival! Ah, I wish I could take you home with me! Ah, so that’s your new eye, huh? It’s pretty! I can’t even tell the difference even at this distance!”

Did she… know this person? This whole thing felt so warm and happy.

Something…

Something…

Sawa.

Sawa was her best friend!

“Sawa! You came to see me?” Hina asked in surprise.

“Well, yeah! I had to see you in this cute uniform!” Sawa leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, “And scope out the boyfriend. I had to check the rumor, you know?”

“What rumor?” Hina whispered back.

“You know, the he dates girls really quickly and then dumps them after sleeping with them!”

Ugh.

 Sawa’s eye widened. “But get this! Apparently, he can make a girl fall for him just by looking at them!”

“No way!”

“I know, but I still want to test it!” Sawa said.

“Excuse me, madam customer, but please don’t go whispering sweet nothings into that maid’s ear,” Ikki said with a somewhat forced smile.

Sawa and Ikki locked eyes.

“Ah! Oh wow! I think I…. do you believe in love at first sight?” Sawa said. She lost her usual eager tone. She was much more subdued.

The heck was this?

 _Is she trying to pull the moves on your boyfriend?_ Orion asked.

Sawa had never done anything like that before…

Ikki shifted his glance to Hina, smiled a little, and then walked over to her. “Please protect me, my princess.” He then walked behind her and leaned his head against her neck. Once Ikki was out of Sawa’s line of sight, she seemed to snap out of it.

“Ah! What was I? What did I _do_?”

“We locked eyes, and my condition flared up,” Ikki said, still hiding his head behind Hina.

“I see. Oh gosh! I’m sorry!”

“It’s okay, but please do not bother my princess anymore.”

“She wasn’t bothering me though,” Hina said.

“But she was bothering _me_ by paying so much attention to you!”

Hina laughed a little. “I know you were trying to be all knight like, but would you _please_ go back into the kitchen. Waka might kill you if we stay like this!”

Ikki’s warm laugh sent a shiver down her. His breath on her neck felt good.

Don’t think about it!

“Sorry…” Sawa said after he left, her eyes downcast.

“It happens all the time,” Hina said with a dismissive wave.

Sawa still blushed. “Just… be careful around him okay? I don’t want you to be thrown away.”

With that, she left.

Hina sighed and combed the eyebrow above her glass eye with her finger. Like someone like him would ever want to sleep with someone like her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hina is not.in. the. mood.

It wasn’t going to happen! It wasn’t! It wasn’t! It wasn’t! It wasn’t!

“Hey, Hina, you’re spacing,” Shin said as he flicked her forehead. “The manager will get mad if he catches you.”

 _Are you really that worried about it?_ Orion asked. _Isn’t it just…. sleeping in the same room?_

Ugh! She did not want to start on this topic with the fairy in her head! Stupid Ikki!

Think of the devil! Stop looking so cool just by leaning against the wall!

“What’s with that face?” he asked.

“What face?”

He leaned in real close and put his hands on her face. “Your cheeks are all puffed and you’re blushing. Are you mad?  How cute! Perhaps you need to relax more?” He smiled at her. “You know, the sky would be beautiful during our upcoming retreat, we could sneak away, just the two of us, and see a wonderful view of a very different sky,” Ikki began. “I’m sure I could find ways to…”

Hina pinched his lips shut.

Ikki sighed. “Not in the mood, huh?” he said through her fingers.

She shook her head.

His smile dropped, but for once, he looked actually concerned. “What’s wrong? What can I do to make you feel better, Hina?”

Somehow, “prove you’re not just using me for your own desires,” seemed like the wrong thing to tell him.

“Are you sure you even really like me?” she asked.

That came out way more insecure sounding than she’d intended.

His expression changed. He looked absolutely thrilled. He hugged her close, in a warm embrace unlike any he’d given her previously. “Of course I do! If you’re that worried, I’ll be sure to prove it to you in the two weeks that remain! You are a challenge Hina, I’ll give you that, but honestly, I kind of like it! Oh yeah, one of my friends wants to meet Sawa. Would that be okay?”

“Do I know them?” she asked.

“No, he’s from my university, so….”

Protective friend mode engaged!

“I’ll see if she wants to meet them.”

Ikki clapped his hands together, as if he came up with something brilliant. “Maybe we could do a double date!”

_Oh, hell no!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never! Happy Holidays! <3!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mine returns from vacation.

 Waka announced the next morning that Mine was back from vacation.

The sight of this adorable girl was like a rock in Hina’s stomach. Was it hate? No, more like… distrust.

“Hmm? You’re not cosplaying as a pirate today, senpai?”

Yes, she remembered now. That girl was a rose with _very_ _sharp_ thorns. Ugh, just thinking about Mine’s previous comment about her eyepatch made her skin crawl.

Mine immediately set her sights on Ikki and circled around him as she spoke. “Ikki! Do you want to see the pictures of my trip?”

 His smile was unwavering, but his tone was cold. “I have plans today, Mine.”

“Fine! But you have to promise to look at them with me later!”

“Sure.”

“Yay!”

Work continued without a hitch.

“Ikki! Before you go home, I have something I want to ask you!” Mine called. “It’ll only be ten minutes, tops!”

Ikki glanced back at Hina.

“It’s okay, I’ll wait for you at the usual spot,” Hina said.

 _You’re used to it by this point._ Orion remarked. Hina couldn’t see him right now, but she could feel his grin.

Hina sighed. “Ten minutes” had now been twenty minutes ago. She was used to it, sure, but it was cold out here!

Ikki was running for her as if his life depended on it. That was quite possibly, the least dignified, most noodle-limbed run she’d ever seen in her life.

“I’m so… sorry… she just… kept… talking.”

Hina handed him a can of juice. “Not surprised.”

He held her hands for a moment. “Your hands are so cold! I’m sorry. I’d ask if you want to hold hands, but you don’t really…”

Hina felt herself blushing, but she was determined to keep her eyes focused on him when she asked this. “Actually, can we… hold hands?”

Ikki’s smile when she asked that was unlike any of his practiced ones. It was incredibly goofy looking and took up his entire face, it almost ruined his whole cool look. “Yesofcoursewecanholdhands!!” He coughed for a moment; he’d almost done a spit-take with his juice.

They walked together surprisingly naturally when they held hands.

“Warmer?” he asked.

She nodded. “Yes. This is nice, thank you.”

Revenge of the doofy grin. She was beginning to like that grin very much.

She squeezed his hand. “Can I ask you about what you talked about with Mine?”

He seemed relived, despite his smile dropping to only half his face. “That’s fine. Actually, I want to tell you. She wanted me to break up with you and start dating her instead. I told her no. Err, more like… I shouted it. I’ve liked the time I’ve spent with you, Hina; I don’t want to cut it short.”

Hina smiled a little. “I’m glad to hear you say that. I’ve liked our time together, too. I’m sorry if it’s not what you were expecting, but I’m just not ready for that kind of thing… and I really don’t want Waka to kill you.”

“Ready for what kind of thing?”

“You… don’t know about the rumor?”

“Huh?”

“That… once a girl sleeps with you, you just throw them away.”

It was as if a great fissure had cracked Ikki wide open, because whoever this was, she hadn’t seen him before.

“No! Nobody has ever _told_ me that! …I’m _so sorry_. Ugh, that explains why she went off on me for wanting to spend time with a girl who wouldn’t put out.” He seemed horrified by his own word choice. “NotthatIwaseverexpectingyouto!”

“Please breathe,” Hina said.

“Ugh, this always happens! Just when I start to get comfortable with a girl, others start circling and pressuring her, trying to push her away. I swear it always occurs right around two or three weeks in. Most girls can’t make it past a month anyway, so I just…”

“Huh. So _that’s_ why you keep it to about a month?”

“Yes, exactly. Huh, come to think of it, you’re the first person who has pieced it together like that. Smart and pretty!”

Yeah, she’d believe in him, for now.


End file.
